Mini Sev
by SirithSnape
Summary: Mały wypadek, połowa klasy nieprzytomna, czyli kolejny eliksir w wykonaniu Potter'a. Debiut.


Dedykowane RigelVerthe, memu słodkiego natchnieniu, co mi od wakacji bluzę trzyma. Dla człowieka, bez którego to... COŚ by nie powstało.

* * *

_**Mini Sev**_

Lekcja eliksirów Slytherin-Gryffindor:

- Potter, coś ty znowu zrobił z tak prostą miksturą!? - przez salę przebiegł przepełniony złością i ironią głos Hogwarckiego Mistrza Eliksirów. - To miał być eliksir pieprzowy! – syczał, pochylając się nad kociołkiem winowajcy. - Coś ty z nim zrobił?! Jak to w ogóle możliwe, zepsuć coś tak nieskomplikowanego ?

Potter skulił się na swoim krześle, gdy usłyszał nad sobą szyderczy, cichy chichot.

- Wypijesz to - powiedział z nieukrywaną satysfakcją w głosie Snape.

Wyprostowała się i patrzył na Złotego Gryfona z wyższością. Na jego cienkich wargach pojawił się kpiący uśmieszek mściwej satysfakcji.

Harry w przerażeniu zerwał się, potrącając, jak najbardziej niechcący, kociołek z nieudanym eliksirem. Chcąc nie chcąc, cała jego zawartość wylądowała na szatach bardzo poirytowanego Snape'a. Trzeba też wspomnieć, że profesor irytował się na Gryfonów w tempie ekspresowym, szczególnie na tego jednego.

- Na Merlina, Potter, czy ty nawet wstać po ludzku nie potrafisz i niczego przy okazji nie zepsuć!? - wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby, prawdopodobnie po to, żeby nie zacząć wrzeszczeć.

Potem nastała długa cisza. Na pewno nie była to jedna z tych przyjemnych ciszy. A wiadomo, że cisza na eliksirach, szczególnie po zadaniu pytania jest, jakby to jednym słowem... hym... Yyy... Aha. ZŁA.

Nagle, ni stąd ni zowąd, nasz wytrwały nauczyciel, usiłujący wtłoczyć jakąkolwiek wiedzę o swoim przedmiocie w te tępe, zakute, gryfońskie łby (nie, żebym coś do nich miała) - och, to znaczy, wytrwale chłonące wiedzę umysły młodych czarodziejów na tematy związane z tak wyrafinowaną sztuką jaką jest warzenie eliksirów - otworzył szeroko oczy, by po chwili zmrużyć je ostrzegawczo tak, że było widać tylko czarne szparki.

- Potter, szlab -

Po klasie rozległy się okrzyki zaskoczenia, gdyż mistrz ironii i ciętego żartu zniknął, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie swoje czarne jak noc tuż przed nadejściem świtu podczas zimy na bezgwiezdnym niebie szaty, które leżały teraz nieopodal pustego kociołka Harry'ego i jego byłej... zawartości.

- Szszyyy... zamknijcie jadaczki - syknął Potter. - Coś słyszałem.

Złoty Chłopiec wyszedł zza swojej ławki i podszedł do sterty ciemnych szat, przy okazji omijając kałużę eliksiru.

- Ostrożnie! - usłyszał głos Hermiony. - To się chyba ruszyło.

- Herm, przestań - zaśmiał się zza niej piegowaty i rudowłosy, co bardzo podkreślało jego piegi, Ron. - Co może przerazić Złotego Chłopca?

- Potter, coś ty zrobił z Profesorem?! - Usłyszeli piskliwy głos Malfoy'a, zaraz po tym można było usłyszeć poparcie ze ślizgońskiej strony klasy.

- Och, zamknij się Maalfooyy... - powiedział Harry, ostentacyjnie przeciągając litery.

Potter nachylił się nad szatami Mistrza Eliksirów, jednego z najlepszych, trzeba wspomnieć, a z jego ponętnych różowych warg wydobył się okrzyk zaskoczenia, na co prawie połowa obecnych zemdlałaby z ekstazy, ale my nie o tym.

- Jakież słodkie! - sięgnął w głąb czerni, wyjął coś wielkości pluszowego misia i przytulił.

- Potter! Jeśli w tej chwili mnie nie puścisz to cię przeklnę.

Przez sale przebiegły sprintem okrzyki zaskoczenia.

- W życiu. Jesteś zbyt słodki, żeby cię puścić - powiedział Harry. – Zresztą, zawsze chciałem to zrobić. – Przycisnął go mocno do piersi i odwrócił się przodem do klasy, która zobaczyła Severusa.

- Nie jestem SŁODKI!

- Nie jest słodki? – zapytał Harry, posyłając anielski uśmiech, na co połowa pozostałej po westchnieniu części klasy poszła w ślady poprzedniej połowy całości z Malfoy'em na czele. Czyli połowa połowy zbiorowiska ludzkiego zgodziła się z przedmówcą, gdyż pozostali walali się po podłodze nieprzytomni.

- Widzisz! Jesteś! Do tego milusi i malusi. Zabieram cię i nie oddam.

I odszedł w stronę zachodzącego słońca, prosto do swojego dormitorium.

Koniec.

* * *

Mam nadzieję (chociaż bardzo płonną), że jakkolwiek straszne by to nie było, podobało się wam. Z wyrazami prośby o Nie Palenie Na Stosie,

SirithSnape.


End file.
